


Wait, What?

by hannahetesta



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahetesta/pseuds/hannahetesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was personally requested to write about Anna and Elsa's reactions to hearing that they're related to Rapunzel. While I personally don't believe in that theory, I had a lot of fun writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, What?

They wanted both of them. It was rare when they said that. "Both of you." She liked to say it, to remind herself. She was starting to forget that there actually was someone who lived on the other side of that door.

"What do you think it could be, Sølv?" Anna's speckled pony was chewing on golden leaves nearby. "What would Mama and Papa need to say to me and Elsa?" Her eyes lit up. "Do you think Elsa's moving back in with me?"

Sølv gave a lazy whinny in response.

"You're right, I don't think that's it, either." She pouted slightly. "I hope I don't have to go to another boring dinner. I think I'll die if another dignitary tries to tell knock-knock jokes."

There was a patch of sky peeking through the trees overhead. Anna flopped back, her arms out, squinting at how white the clouds were. "I can't see any shapes today," she said. "They're a bunch of puff balls."

Sølv nuzzled her head, snorting.

"Ewww!" She sat up. "Don't sneeze in my hair, that's gross!"

Sølv blinked at her, cocking his head.

"You big goof." She kissed his nose. "Let's go home and get you some carrots, and then I need a bath to get all the snot out of my hair."

***

It was always a little shocking to Anna to see her older sister in person. She was always dressed in blue, always stood straight, always kept her eyes on their parents. Sometimes Anna wondered if Elsa knew she had a sister at all.

The king had a golden-brown piece of parchment in his hands, glancing down at it as he spoke. "My older sister, the queen of Corona, has written to inform me that her daughter has been found after eighteen years."

That was it? Some relative she'd never met had been found? Anna tried not to let the confusion show on her face, biting her lip and looking off to the side.

"Really?" Elsa's quiet voice didn't at all match the way her eyes lit up. "They found her?"

"She found them," the queen said. "They'd like to discuss the details with us in-person next month."

"They're coming here?"

Was there something she was missing? It was great that her cousin had been found, but why was Elsa so excited?

"…best behavior. I know our daughters are more than capable of that."

Anna nodded absently, toeing the carpet.

"What's her name?" Elsa asked.

Anna felt a little surge of pride. Finally, something Elsa didn't know either.

"Rapunzel."

She felt herself giggle.

"Anna?"

"Sorry, I just -" She cleared her throat, snorting and giggling again. "Why name her after a plant?"

"They didn't." Her father looked severe. "The woman who stole her from them did."

Anna's face fell, her cheeks red. "Sorry. I didn't know - I'm sorry." She glanced over to Elsa, who was still looking ahead.

"We'll start preparing for their arrival in a few weeks." Her parents nodded, indicating they were dismissed. She was more than happy to leave, her face still red.

Anna walked behind Elsa, her mind racing. That stupid door was right there, this could be the only time she -

"Elsa?"

Elsa stopped, her hand on the knob.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" It was the first thing that had come to her mind. She cringed. There was no snow outside. How could they even do that?

The doorknob turned, and Elsa swung the door shut behind her. Anna thought she had heard the sound of soft crying.

Anna sighed, turning around and trudging back to her own room.


End file.
